


treat me like a lover

by malignance



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, kira's strong. like. physically. She Strong, not really important or Entirely related but she is. just so you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malignance/pseuds/malignance
Summary: He can imagine her looking at him and thinking: boy.Even though all he sees when he looks at her is: goddess.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Kira Yukimura
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	treat me like a lover

**Author's Note:**

> just to preface ... i haven't seen all of teen wolf (kira was the only reason i started watching teen wolf actually, so when she left i dipped as well slkdjgsdg) so if my characterisation of liam isn't fully accurate then ... that would be why!!! but i just recently found the fic 'the future is so much brighter' by tevna n thought 2 myself ... this is an adorable ship n i am fully on board , so this ended up happening

She was older than him.

Not by much, but enough for Liam to be aware of it. Enough for him to picture the big, thick line separating them.

He can imagine her looking at him and thinking, _boy._

Even though all he sees when he looks at her is _goddess._

And then there was Scott. His alpha, her boyfriend(?). Liam was pretty sure if he let anybody in the pack know what he felt for Kira that Scott would undoubtedly come after his ass, not that he could blame him.

But they hadn't actually said it. Scott hadn't come up to any of them to say "Hey, this is Kira, my girlfriend." so Liam assumed they hadn't exactly made it official yet.

It was a small comfort, if any. Made him feel less guilty about being half in love with her.

"Dude, just tell her." Mason says, giving Liam this look like he was blowing the whole thing out of proportion.

Liam frowns, shoving at Mason's shoulder with more force than usual. "I can't! She's probably definitely dating Scott and-"

"-probably, _not_ definitely-"

"-she's older than me! She probably thinks I'm just this like stupid kid-"

"-she's only like a year older than you, two years tops-"

"-who has no idea what he's doing!"

Mason looks at him like he's unimpressed, and then kicks his shin with no warning.

"Ow!" Liam exclaims, jumping up a little at the sudden jolt of pain.

"Just talk to her." Mason reinforces. "Please. If I have to deal with this anymore I might go crazy."

Liam huffs, grumbling under his breath about how Mason should be a little more supportive and less judgemental, before Mason eventually kicks him again and leaves.

He supposes his best friend did have a point though. Maybe he _should_ talk to her. Maybe it wouldn't be as horrible and mortifying as he thought.

Kira wouldn't outright laugh at him, at least. She was far too kind for that.

With those thoughts in mind, Liam sets off to try and find her, his palms sweating and heart rate picking up as he searches the halls for any sign of her.

He does find her eventually (werewolf senses coming in handy as always), but he finds her pressed up against her locker, face scrunched up, eyes a little too wide.

The immediate problem is clear, when Liam spots the person in front of her, leaning in a little too close into her space.

He's someone Liam's seen around before, lingering in the hallway sometimes when he would talk with the pack. He figured it was just a coincidence, but clearly not, given what he's seeing now. Clearly he had been looking at Kira specifically, and was waiting for an opportunity to corner her alone.

Anger flares up from somewhere, easy, practised, and Liam announces himself with a loud, "Hey!"

Kira's eyes find Liam's as soon as he makes himself known, her previous tension seemingly fading away the moment she realises who was there.

The Asshole steps back finally, looking at Liam with a dark expression on his face. "Get lost, kid."

Liam does the exact opposite.

He walks towards them with a speed that catches both of them off guard, and then he's pushing The Asshole with both his hands, a little harder than was strictly necessary, The Asshole landing on his ass at Liam's (slightly enhanced) strength.

The Asshole looks a bit scared now, but Liam's still angry, so he steps forward again, but is stopped suddenly when Kira reaches her arm out to grab his hand.

His anger goes _poof_ , because she's technically, totally, holding his hand.

He turns and looks at Kira, his mouth wide open, barely registering the sound of clambering and then quick footsteps fading down the hall.

"Liam, it's fine, I'm fine." Kira breathes, smiling a little.

She was still holding onto his hand.

Liam is gone. His name left her mouth and his spirit had soared somewhere into the skies, cheering and whooping, fulfilled.

"Thank you." She says next.

He blinks. Blushes. Coughs.

"Um, you're welcome? Are you sure you're okay? He didn't-?"

Kira smiles again, wider this time, brighter.

Liam's heart stops.

"I'm okay, really. He was just... really pushy... I think he was trying to ask me out but honestly all I got out of what he said was that he's been watching me and that was already creepy enough so I figured the rest of what he had to say wouldn't be any better. It's a good thing you came, I kept telling him to back off but he wouldn't listen."

_It's a good thing you came._

Something about that part of the sentence sticks with him, goes in through his ears and settles somewhere in his head, makes his heart rate pick up again.

 _It's a good thing **you**_ _came._

"Should I beat him up for you?" He asks.

Kira laughs.

Liam wasn't entirely joking.

*

He takes to escorting her around school the next couple days, insisting that he should be there incase Asshole McDickface ("Asshole McDickface?" Kira had repeated, laughing. Liam felt so proud that he had managed to make Kira laugh that he bragged about it nonstop to Mason until he had his number blocked) decided to show himself again around her.

Kira didn't tell Scott, so Liam didn't tell Scott.

Kira, he figured, didn't tell Scott so he wouldn't worry. Liam on the other hand, just liked that he had this one thing to share with Kira, this one thing that was theirs.

Asshole McDickface doesn't show up again, though. He avoids Liam and Kira with a determinedness that Liam guesses was born from fear.

Eventually, after no sign of activity from Asshole McDickface at all, Kira effectively dismisses him as her impromptu bodyguard, and Liam mopes about it for a week.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of upset."

Liam trips over his own feet when Kira suddenly appears in front of him, her voice startling him so much he forgets he's in the middle of walking.

He pitches forward, but she catches him before he hits the ground.

She's touching him again, and Liam's brain malfunctions.

He doesn't right himself, so Kira turns him in her arms, and the whole thing looks strange because she's kind of half carrying him now and he's just letting her, his jaw slack and eyes unfocused.

"Liam?" Kira half whispers, eyebrows knitting together in concern.

Liam is too busy staring into her eyes to reply.

Kira looks around, expression tight, before she actually lifts Liam up (feet off the ground. Bridal style) and brings him into the nearest classroom.

No one's inside, she notes with relief, so she shuts the door behind them (locks it too for good measure), and then awkwardly sort of just places Liam on top of one of the desks.

"Liam?" She asks again, snapping her fingers in front of his face, hoping for a reaction.

This seems to finally shake him from his trance, and he blinks quickly, jerking to action suddenly as if he just remembered where he was.

He doesn't fall off the desk, but the whole thing shakes with him.

"I- What-?"

Kira narrows her eyes at him, frowning just barely. "You were unresponsive for a while. Are you okay? Is there something going on?"

Liam's heart jumps up into his throat. "Nothing! There's nothing going on! I'm fine!"

Kira looks as if she doesn't believe him.

"I just- wait... did you carry me in here?" Liam's face twists a bit, as if he was finally realising what had just occurred.

Kira flushes a bit at this, nervous now.

Her cheeks are _pink._ Because of _him._

Liam chokes.

Kira doesn't notice. "I... well... yeah. You weren't responding, and I got kind of worried, so I just carried you in here? I hope that wasn't like, weird or anything I just-"

"It wasn't weird!" He cuts in, sudden, a little too loud for just the two of them in an empty room.

(And _oh my God_ the two of them are _alone_. In an empty room.)

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now? I mean, I know we're not that close, and maybe you'd rather be talking to Scott instead, but you just seemed so out of it and I was worried something was up. You don't _have_ to tell me, of course! Like, I'd understand if it's really personal or you just don't want to tell me but I- well I thought it wouldn't hurt to ask. And I wanted you to know that if you _did_ want to talk to somebody about something, anything, that you could talk to me! I'm not sure I'd be much help but..."

She's rambling.

Liam's staring and wondering if this is what it's like to be in love.

"You're pretty." He says suddenly, seemingly unaware it had even come out of his mouth.

Kira stops talking. Blinks. Gapes.

Liam doesn't fully realise what he's said until after the silence stretches out between them, long and uncomfortable.

"Do you...?" She begins, not entirely sure how to finish.

Liam flinches.

Now or never, he supposes.

"I like you." He confesses. "And I know you have this thing going on with Scott and how could I ever possibly compete with him? And you're way out of my league too, like, you're so _cool_ and _pretty_ and I know I don't have a chance at all but I-"

She kisses him.

(On the cheek, but still.)

Liam's heart is beating out of control again, and his expression just sort of melts into something he assumes is ridiculous and goofy and embarrassing, but he doesn't care.

She _kissed_ him!

(On the cheek, but still!)

"I don't. Have a thing with Scott." She murmurs, and her cheeks are flaming red now (like his, he guesses).

He's giddy.

He hasn't been giddy in _years._ It's a little frightening, this new but old feeling.

"And you do. Have a chance." She whispers this part, soft, ever so careful, looking him in the eye as she does so.

Liam commits the picture to memory.

The view of the sun setting behind her, the orange-y red glow it surrounds her with, her shy smile, her shining eyes.

He falls in love with it.

(Then later, her.)


End file.
